EP002
The One in the Water (Japanese: 超有名なアイツ Chōyūmei na Aitsu), Why Did You Say That? (Japanese: なんでそれ言っちゃうの!? Nande Sore Itchau no!?), and Katie's Secret (Japanese: フミちゃんの憂鬱 Fumi-chan no Yūutsu) is the 2nd episode of the anime series. Summary Nate tells Whisper that people are talking about a specific Yo-kai, which Whisper says is a kappa. They try to find it while the kappa Yo-kai Walkappa tries to get their attention. Nate's day at school is disrupted by the Yo-kai Tattletell, who possesses his friend Katie and makes her reveal a personal secret that embarrasses him. Later, Katie is feeling down and won't say why. Plot The One In The Water Whisper attempts to teach Nate more about various Yo-kai at a nearby drain, mentioning the Kappa, which Nate recognizes as a famous Yo-kai. While this is happening, Walkappa walks by and, realizing that Whisper and Nate are talking about him, tries to get their attention. At Whisper's suggestion, Nate scans the water and finds an upturned, chipped plate, which Whisper claims is the top of a Kappa's head. Just then, a passing delivery boy retrieves the dish, which turns out to be a normal plate. Whisper and Nate discuss this just as the delivery boy trips, causing the plate to fall on his head, making him resemble a Kappa. Whisper, Nate and the delivery boy laugh off the incident as Walkappa gives up in frustration. Why Did You Say That? Nate stealthily makes his way to the boys' room as class break begins. After dropping a deuce, he breathes a sigh of relief as he exits the facility. Katie happens to be passing by and notices the stench exuding from the restroom, immediately recognizing it was caused by Nate's fecal matter. She then confronts him in the classroom, flagrantly describing the vile smell his bowels were capable of producing to their friends. Nate is desolated, adorning a pale face that persists even after school. As school ends, Whisper concludes that only a Yo-kai would make Katie do something like this. Nate confirms Whisper's suspicion when he uses his watch and reveals Tattletell hanging on Katie's face. He then confronts Katie, but is soon dealt another blow when she blurts out about his big stinky poo to her two friends. Nate is devastated once again but manages to compose himself and focus his attention on the Yo-kai. Tattletell then leaps from Katie and hightails it down the road. During the chase, Tattletell attaches herself to several people revealing their unfortunate secrets: a barber butchering a kid's hair, a woman's dislike for her date, and a thief's confession of larceny. Tattletell gets cornered by Whisper and Nate, and soon Jibanyan is summoned to face her. However, Jibanyan is reluctant to cooperate because he was training against trucks just before. Jibanyan eventually gives in and attacks Tattletell with Paws of Fury, but Tattletell dodges all his punches and attaches herself to him instead! His face turns blue as he reveals his deep love for Next Harmeowny, a girl band whose posters adorn his entire room. Jibanyan hopes his friends will forget his secret, but discovers them talking behind his back which causes him to sob and flee. Tattletell jumps around with glee as she makes her way to the park. Nate follows behind, and Whisper suggests he summon another Yo-kai for assistance. Nate calls upon Happierre, but surprisingly cannot reach him because he is vacationing in Hawaii with his wife. Nate then pulls Walkappa's medal out of his pocket. Whisper asks when he had received this medal, but Nate responds that it is not important. After arriving and exchanging pleasantries, Walkappa finds himself in the same situation as the others: Tattletell makes him tell his secrets. However, Walkappa's dull secrets prove unsatisfactory to Tattletell, who faints in an effort to get juicier information from the kappa. Nate then befriends Tattletell and thanks Walkappa as the tale ends. Katie's Secret Passing by the playground, Nate finds Katie sitting despondently on the swings. In order to find out what's wrong, Nate summons Tattletell, who inspirits Katie to force her to speak what's on her mind. It is revealed that Katie didn't get a perfect score on the latest exam and is afraid of disappointing her mother, which gives Nate an idea. After Katie returns home, Nate asks Tattletell to inspirit Katie again. While inspirited, Katie admits the truth to her mother, but to her relief her mother hugs her for trying her best. Whisper is impressed at Nate for resolving the situation. Characters Humans * Nate * Katie * Bear * Eddie * Amy (first appearance) Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Tattletell (first appearance) *Walkappa (first appearance) Summoned Yo-kai * Jibanyan (first summoning) * Walkappa (first summoning) * Tattletell (first summoning) Dub Differences * During the barber scene in the original version, it was implied that the barber was cutting an adult's hair. * In the English dub, Whisper acknowledged the inconsistency that Nate didn't originally have Walkappa's Yo-kai Medal and didn't befriended/acknowledged the kappa in Walkappa's episode. * Walkappa replied to Whisper's comment about kappas eating cucumbers as a stereotype (after confessing that he likes pizza) when the original had Nogappa (who confessed about liking sushi) explaining that he was branching out. This exchange is latter referenced in the Yo-kai Watch 2 games, where Walkappa's favorite food was changed to Sushi. ** Ironically, Pizza was added as a Food item in Yo-kai Watch 3. * The magazines and posters depicting Next HarMEOWny were changed in the English Dub to tone down the sexual content. Trivia *The third segment was loosely based from the 2011 trailer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes